


Alistair's First Blow

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title speaks for itself.  This is a prompt sent to me on tumblr from the kink list here: http://fetishfuel.wikia.com/wiki/Examples_of_Common_Kinks,_Tropes,_Clich%C3%A9s,_and_Fetishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair's First Blow

The day hadn’t been particularly exhausting.  If anything it was frustrating.  Two days ago Alistair had broken three ribs and dislocated his left shoulder, from fighting, and killing, an ogre.  Wynne and Jasmine had healed him, but he was still tender.  Moving was mildly painful, but fighting was an entirely different story.  

They had hit a stroke of luck when they found the abandoned farmhouse.  More and more often they found empty homes, several of which had a number of blood stains.  Where the bodies were none of them wanted to know.  This one had several bedrooms, and though the place was a mess it was a welcomed change from sleeping on the ground.

He and Jasmine were given what was likely the master bedroom.  Now he lay there, Jasmine patrolling with Leliana, and found himself unable to sleep.  They’d been sharing a tent for some time now, and he’d grown accustomed to her being there.  Now it just felt strange, maybe a little wrong.  When he heard the front door open he closed his eyes.  She would have more than a few words for him if she found him awake.  He tried controlling his breathing as she opened and closed the bedroom door and began stripping out of her robes.  

Then her lips were on his, and he couldn’t help but sigh.  “You’re terrible at feigning sleep.”  Her voice was low, hardly above a whisper, brushing against his as she spoke.

“At least I tried.“  

It was dark, and the windows were shuttered.  The room had no fireplace of its own.  Though the largest room, it certainly wasn’t the warmest.  A few of their companions had moved the other beds to the front room where the only fire was available.  The privacy of the back of the house was appreciated, but the cold was not.

He felt the mattress sink beside him as she crawled in and under the blankets.  “Leliana and I had the most interesting conversation.”  Jasmine ran a hand along his thigh, moving up slowly.  

“I’m not sure if I should be afraid or grateful.”  He could feel himself growing hard, and the confines of his pants.  

“This time I think you’ll be thankful.”  With one hand she loosed his laces.  “I learned something new, and it involves my mouth.”  Her breath was hot on his ear, lips light against his skin.  

“I have a feeling I’m going to be grateful.”  

Jasmine moved over him, pulling his pants down just enough that his erect was free of its prison.  Her warm hand took hold and gently squeezed him as she moved it up and down the length of him.  She straddled his legs.  “You just have to relax and do your best not to move.”

She moved down his legs, her hand never ceasing in its movement.  He’d heard stories from the other Wardens about various things women did with their mouths, but had never dared mention it to Jasmine.  It was something he didn’t think she’d be willing to do, but now he wished had.  

Her tongue pressed against the base of his cock, sliding up to the head before taking him into her mouth.  Her hand hand him firmly, the other supporting her weight.  He could feel her legs tighten around his legs, and at that moment he could not help but moan.

She pushed the foreskin down, exposing more of him to the heat of her mouth.  Her tongue circled around the head before she slid further down.  As she came back up she sucked, hard, and slid back down.  He twisted one hand into the sheet beneath him, the other held close to his chest by the sling Wynne had fashioned for him.  

Then she hummed, her tongue moving back and forth over the sensitive flesh has she slid down and up again, taking more into her mouth.  Inch by glorious inch she moved further and further down, her hand now sliding with her.  

“Oh, Maker...”  His breath hitched as she began twisting her hand, now slick with the saliva her mouth left behind.  “Yes, like that.”  

She hummed again, her tongue twisting around the head before she bobbed back down.  Not once did she cease for air, breathing through her nose and sucking hard, lips curled over her teeth.  She couldn’t take him all in, using her hand to compensate for the absence of her mouth, but Alistair didn’t care.  His body was shaking, and he could feel sweat on his brow, back, and chest.  

“Please don’t stop.”  His voice was strained as he ground his teeth, doing his best to keep the volume down.  

Jasmine moved faster now, humming and sucking.  He could have sworn her heard her laugh, but the sound of the sheets tearing made it difficult to tell.  

“Jasmine...oh, you need to move before I-”

Instead she sucked hard, pressed deeper.  He could feel the back of her throat against the head of his cock, her hand twist around the base as she sucked and moved her tongue.  She made no inclination she heard him, or she had and only pressed further on.

His hand moved from the sheets to her head, twisting in her hair.  He could help it, his mind a fog of lust and pleasure.  His hips bucked up as his hand pressed her down.  At that moment he released into her mouth, hard, his cock pressed firm against the back of her throat.  He could feel her swallow, her tongue pressing against him as he shuddered beneath her, his cock pulsing in her mouth.

She called light to her hand, brightening the room slowly as she sat up.  He could see the smirk on her face as she wiped the corner of her mouth as he slid his hand down her face before she was out of reach.  “Did you enjoy that?”  She looked entirely too proud of what she had just done to him, and he didn’t care.  “You’re practically glowing.”

“Is there any chance you could do that more often?”  He knew full well he was grinning like a fool.

“I think it would be wise to do so when not in camp.  Perhaps a fair distance away.”  She gently pushed his now extremely sensitive cock back into his pants.

“Any particular reason why?”

“You very nearly yelled my name, though it sounded something like a growl.”  She was giggling now as she tied the laces back into place.

“Wait, what?”

“Everyone in the house heard you.”

“To the Void with them.  It’ll be worth the teasing they’ll dish out tomorrow.  Now how about crawling up here.  Moving hurts to much, and I want you on my face.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long to post something. I'm dealing with writer's block.


End file.
